Welcome To My World
by MedakaIChan
Summary: What if some of the resident evil cast got send to The anime world of Monsters and they get the chance to go back to high school. (They will have new powers too).
1. Gas

Hey Medaka here and this is my first story and I wanted to write do a cross over so hope you like plz review.

I don't own Resident evil Or Capcom I wish I did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Take place in China, Where ever they were.

Chris, Piers , Helena , and Leon pov

A Zombie came up behide Piers and grabbed him just about to bite him Helena kick the Zombie then shot it in the head.

Helena: "You Alright?" Piers nodded "Thanks"

Just when a unknown bow came out of no where and started doing something to make some gas.

Chris: "Is that thing fating?" Leon: "Your not funny." remembering the night in raccon city with claire.

Flash back.

Zombies were coming from all diretions. They ran in to an ally where a gunshop was...

After that they were walking down a quiet ally and Leon started to sing Mary had a little lam

Claire: "would you shut it." said. Leon countined "Mary had a little-" He was cut off by Claire.

"You need something to do?.."

Leon: "Yes"

Claire:" Pull my finger."

He pulled her finger.(She farted) It as the loudest thing ever it was all like nuke. He shut up for the rest of their trip.

End of Flash back

That thing gas made them dizzy and can't see anything And thier eye lids got heavy and they were passed out.

Ada,Sherry and jake Pov.

Ada just had saved sherry and jake when a strange gas came out of nowhere.

Sherry:"Is Claire here?" just when two big whopper came out of nowhere.

(Claire farts everywhere.)

Ada waving at one whopper"Hey Claire"

Back in America.

Clarie pov

Claire sneezed.

Claire:" Somebody is talking about me."

Back to china (Claire and Ada never did like each other)

Ada, Sherry and Jake passed out from the gas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you like next chapter is coming soon...


	2. Welcome to my world

Hey Daka here and here's the next part and I hope you like

I don't own Resident evil or Capcom.

;D Review...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leon woke up to the sound of talking.

Looking around to see girls with mini skirts Plus he seen Ada, Sherry, And Helena in Mini skirt uniforms. But he seen Chris in a gym uniform, Jake had his pants legs rolled up and his school jacket off just with his white dress school shirt. Piers had on his uniform on right.

For the girls Ada had a red ruby necklace and the girl uniform she did have a black vest and a red skirt , Helena Just had an half button up shirt and a open jacket (Her skirt too). As for Sherry she had on her's right.

?: "Are you alright?"

Leon: "Yeah. Thanks."

?: "You must be the new students!"

Chris was have thought about Jill in a mini skirt.

Leon:"What's you name?"

?: "My name is Moka."

Leon: "My name is Leon."

Moka: "Nice to meet you and Welcome to the school."

Leon: "Thanks again."

Moka: "It's Almost time for class"

Helena:" Hey, Chic what's your nickname.?.."

Moka: "My nickname is Momo or Mo."

Helena: "Mo, What up with th e big thing on you neck."

Chris started to get up just than Claire , Jill and Medaka came falling for the sky. and land on Chris.

Jill: "Claire you like a thousand pounds!"

Claire: "So."

Medaka: "I think Chris is hurt."

Chris was slam in the ground

Jill and Claire: "so."

Piers: "Are you alright Captain?"

Jake: "You worried about"

?: "Moka your late for class!" Somebody Yelled.

Moka: "Tsukune!"

Tsukune:"Oh Moka."

Moka: "Tsukune."

Tsukune: "Oh Moka."

Chris: "Oh Jill"

Jill: "What?"

Chris Emo corner

Claire:"What Did you do?"

Jill: "I have no idea."

Jake: "What the Hell is that?!"

A big thing of ice was about to hit Sherry but saved by Jake.

Jake: "What the hell wrong with you?!"

?: "You should not be in the way."

Moka: "Mizore that wasn't nice."

Mizore: "We are late for class."

2 more girl came running up to Moka.

? and ?: "We are late!"

Moka: "Kurumu and Yukari."

All the Teenagers were run too class the resident evil people didn't know where they were going.

People, Type, and Powers :

Leon S Kennedy: Cool guy. {Water bender}

Chris Redfield: Big Brother.{ Super strong}

Piers Nivans: Kind guy.{Lighting}

Ada Wong : Player. {Words of beauty}

Helena Harper: Smartass. {Air bender}

Sherry Birkin : Good girl. {Yelling for jake} ( That's why he have all those scars Trying to save her}

Jake Muller: Bad Boy. {Fire bender}

Jill Valentine: Bad girl. (Medaka's Partner in crime) {Guns}

Claire Redfield: Little sister.{ Super speed}

Medaka Turner: Trouble maker.{Sword}

0000000000000000000

As soon they reached class they all got a in trouble

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope like please Review and tell ideas what I should do...


	3. Welcome to my school

Hey Medaka here, This is the next part hope you like and review

**One of my reviews **** had a good Idea That I will use in one of my fanfic.**

( I don't Own Resident evil/Capcom)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

?: Meow, your late, Very, very,very late.

Moka: We are sorry we just met the new students and-

She was cut off.

?: New students!, I almost forgot.

See Leon and the other behine Moka.

?: My name is Ms. Nekonome, Let's get you introd-

She was cut off

Moka: Ummm... Nevermind

Ms. Nekonome: Girls first.

Claire: I'm Claire redfield and I like Gym and sports.

Jill: My Name is Jill Valentine and I like to help people.

Sherry: My name is Sherry. I like Cookies and Candy.

Medaka: Ummm... My name is MedakaChan and I like Video games.

Helena: Hey, My name is Helena Harper, I like to swim.

Ada: My name is Ada Wong I like the color Red.

Ms. Nekonome: Odd group next the boys...

Leon step up. All the girls went crazy.

Leon: My name is Leon Scott Kennedy, I like basktball.

Chris: My name is Chris Redfield, I like Jill Valentine.

Jill: Get over yourself.

Jake: I'm Jake Muller, I like to kick butt.

Piers: Hello, My name Is Piers Nivans and I like following the rules.

: Class is over now.

Just when the bell rang.

The next class was trainer class where you use your power.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you like plz Review.

Daka.C Out.


	4. My Gym Class

Hey Medaka here and Hope you like the chapter... Plz review

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked in a big Place (GYM)

Claire: GYMMMMM! :D

Chris: Jill,I love you...

Jill slammed Chris face in to the wall.

Chris: Is that that a 'I Love you too'.

Jill: Like I said last time 'Get over yourself'

Chris: And Claire stop running before you fall.

Claire just fell .

Claire came up to Chris with teary eyes.

Claire: You made me fall...Waaaaaaa!  
Leon: Are you alright Claire.

Claire: No.

Chris: Wait, How did I make you fall.

Jill: She... nevermind

Gym teacher: Kennedy Your up.

Leon: For what?

Gym teacher: Too see yourPower.

Leon: I don't know it is.

Gym teacher: Well anybody else that do not know what thier powers are?

All the Resident evil cast hands went up.

Gym Teacher: GET OUT THEN!  
Claire: YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!  
Claire got kicked out...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the short chapter. I will make more

Plz Review Daka.C out.


End file.
